


Please Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Daddy Kink, Fatlock, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please Daddy. - JM





	Please Daddy

_Sebastian. - JM_

 

_Get in here. - JM_

 

_I need your assistance. - JM_

 

_What do you mean? - SM_

 

_Just get in here. - JM_

 

_I think I ate too much. - JM_

 

_My stomach hurts. - JM_

 

_You're bloated, Jim. - SM_

 

_Then come help me. - JM_

 

_That's your job, isn’t it? - JM_

 

_No. My job is to take out_

_targets. Not give you belly rubs_

_when you overeat and stuff_

_yourself. - SM_

 

_Don't make me beg. - JM_

 

_I’m not gonna make you,_

_Jim. But I’m not gonna give_

_you a belly rub - SM_

 

_[delayed] Please daddy? - JM_

Jim heard Sebastian let out a loud, amused but annoyed sigh, and then he heard the bed creak, and the heavy footsteps that belonged to Sebastian.

 

 _”_ You better be glad I love you, asshole.” Sebastian muttered, kneeling down beside Jim, who smiled and eagerly sat up.

 

 _”_ Thank you Seb.” Jim pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, who grunted in response, and pressed a cold, rough hand to Jim’s swollen, hot belly, who shivered.

 

”Whatever.” Sebastian muttered, massaging Jim’s belly softly, who hummed, arching his back into the touch.

 

”Keep doing that—Oh, Oh fuck—Oh. Do that again, fuck. Do—” Jim moaned, earning a smirk from Sebastian, who continued his menstruations.

 

”Say it nicely, kitten.” He commanded, and Jim looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against rosy cheeks.

 

”Please, daddy. Rub my belly. Please.” He whispered, and Sebastian groaned, his cock hardening in his trousers. He pressed down on Jim’s belly, pressing a kiss to Jim’s wet lips.

 

”Of course, kitten.”


End file.
